1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a handlebar stem and, more particularly, to a novel process for producing a handlebar stem which can fixedly engage with an upper end of a front fork to prevent relative rotational movements therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycles are particularly popular transportation means throughout the world as they also provide opportunities for recreation, exercise and sport. Continual efforts have been made to improve structures of bicycles whereby they may become stronger, lighter, more efficient and user-friendly. FIG. 7 of the drawings illustrates a conventional combination of a handlebar stem and an upper part of a front fork in which the latter is rectangular in shape in an upper end thereof while the former includes an R-shaped connecting edge such that the former and the latter cannot be fixedly connected to rotate therewith in a reliable manner when required (such as turning). Accordingly, injury may be caused to a cyclist if relative rotational movements occur between the handlebar stem and the upper part of the front fork as a gap is defined therebetween.
The present invention is intended to provide a novel process for producing a handlebar stem to mitigate and/or obviate the foregoing problems.